Por de trás de uma grande paixão
by Hell-kun
Summary: InuYasha estava abalado depois de ter perdido mais uma vez para Naraku. Kagome o entendera, mas sabia realmente o que estava acontecendo? Naraku e Kagura arrumam mais uma vez briga.. será que esse casal será feliz? XD


Anime: InuYasha

Estilo: Comédia, romance, ação ...

Create: Marina Mah Uchiha Hell xD para maiores de 12 anos por conter cenas explícitas, e linguagem informal xD nya qm se importa - xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - - - -

Cap.1 Por de trás de uma grande paixão

--------

Já era tarde quando começara a chover, era uma chuva muito diferente, era calma, mas mesmo assim dava medo com seus raios e trovões.

Inuyasha e o grupo estavam dentro de um templo de um senhor muito rico que lhes ofereceu abrigo por aquela noite já que eles o salvaram dos ataques de youkais.

--------

Kag: InuYasha .. você não acha aquele senhor muito estranho?

Inu: humf..sim, mas sinceramente ele não representa ameaça. Amanhã de manhã estaremos bem longe daqui..

Mirok: Senhorita Kagome, ele não é estranho, a senhorita não acha que ele foi muito caridoso nos oferecendo este lugar para dormir?

Sango: ¬¬ seu monge idiota é por isso mesmo que ele é estranho, ou já se esqueceu que o que matamos foi meras vespas em vez de youkais como ele achava? Não vai me dizer que essa época do ano não é comum elas aparecerem por esta parte dos Feudos?

Kag: gente.. não precisam discutir.. (..V) só disse aquilo porque achei..

Sango: Kagome.. mas você está certa é estranho demais.. interrompe

mirok: já disse que não, vocês desconfiam de tudo também.. ele é apenas uma alma caridosa que vai para o céu abre um sorriso

Ship: quem é você pra dizer isso Miroku? você entende algo de espiritualismo mesmo? ¬¬

Mirok: gota claclaclaaarro que eu entendo shippo, você está insinuando o que?!

Ship: nada.. nadinha.. ù.u

Kag: gente calma oo'

--------

InuYasha se levanta e olha para todos enquanto está na porta.

--------

Inu: eu ja disse! não precisam se preocupar, vocês acham que um youkai tem chances comigo por perto?

Kag: sorri é mesmo InuYasha.. e pensar que fui eu que comecei isso tudo.. ''

Sango: que nada Kagome você só disse o que está na cara...foi o monge que confia demais nas pessoas..

Kag: okay, mas não vamos começar tabom? ''

Sango: tabom.. vou dormir o monge já caiu no sono ¬¬... vem kirara..

Kir: kiuu..

Kag: eu vou ficar um pouco lá fora tabom?

Inu: Eu vou com você..

Sango: eh.. oo'' mas está chovendo, o que vocês vão fazer?

Inu: te interessa? ù.u

Kag: InuYasha ...

Inu: oke? OO

Kag: SENTAAA!

--------

Inuyasha cai no chão

--------

Inu: KAGOME POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO Ò.Ó?

Kag: você mereceu e fica quieto.. aliás vai na frente daqui a pouco eu vou la fora..

Inu: Humf.. uú tabom.. sai do templo

Kag: desculpa Sango '''

Sango: tudo bem eu já to acostumada..mas você não me respondeu..

Kag: ah é mesmo... é que tipo a chuva ja passou e está chuviscando.. e eu to precisando de um tempo com ele.. desde aquele episódio da luta contra Narak..ele ficou meio assim.. (uu)

Sango: ah ta .. entendo .. então vai la espero que se reconciliem ()

Kag: obrigada! kagome sai dali correndo

--------

Lá fora Inuyasha estava olhando para a Lua sentado em cima de uma árvore. Quando Kagome chega..ele parecia estar com um olhar triste e distante, e Kagome já sabia disso..

--------

Kag: ..

Inu: Kagome você está ai? InuYasha desce da árvore

Kag:.. inu..

--------

A menina não diz nada, e Inuyasha se aproxima e lhe dá um forte abraço como nunca o dera antes..

Era um abraço apaixonado, como se quisesse recompensar tudo o que fez de errado.

Kagome sempre adorava quando Inuyasha a abraçava, mas dessa vez era diferente, ela conseguia sentir isso..

Mas não conseguia dizer nada, esta ficara em silêncio para sentir mais uma vez o que sentia por seu amado...

--------

Inu: Kagome...você me perdoa?

Kag: oke? (o.o) você não me fez nada.. você está falando daquele episódio? esquece inu não foi nada, você apenas se enganou.. eu sabia que não era a Kikyou mas .. tabom eu te entendo não fica assim. O Narak é o nosso maior inimigo, e o que ele fez foi covardia eu sei.. mas poxa tenta se concentrar.. e não pensar nisso porque...

--------

--------

Kag.. 0.0

--------

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, inuyasha a cala lhe dando um profundo e apaixonado beijo.

Este que parece demorar, mas continha todo o sentimento do youkai pela aquela garota..

--------

Inu: Kagome, por favor esquece disso também.. não quero que você relembre disso..

--------

Kagome fica sem palavras, seu maior desejo era que isto lhe acontecesse algum dia.. mas mesmo querendo parecia algo impossível, já que sabia que o eterno amor de seu amado era Kikyou..

--------

Inu: Kagome?

Kag: ah..o quee?! sim.. ah o que você disse?!

Inu: pra você esquecer de tudo isso...o que houve com você ficou tão calada de repente...

Kag: gota Eeeeu?!! Imagina com sorriso largo no rosto de muita felicidade é que eu fiquei sem palavras.. ('')

Inu: Por que?

Kag: Pelo que você fez..

Inu: Ah você não gostou??!!!!

--------

InuYasha abaixa a cabeça e fica com um olhar triste, este mais do que o anterior..

--------

Kag: CLARO QUE NÃO INUYASHA!! EU AMEI!!

--------

Grita Kagome, que num ato desesperado de não magoar Inuyasha, confessa mesmo que indiretamente seu amor por ele..

Inuyasha fica sem reação ao ouvir tais palavras da jovem que parecia anestesiada pelo beijo, mas muito nervosa demonstrando que realmente se importava com ele..

--------

Inu: Que bom.. Fala Inuyasha bem baixinho

Kag: O que você disse Inu? (o?o)

Inu: Vamos para dentro esta começando a chover forte.. abre um sorriso..

Kag: Tá! (n.n)

--------

Inuyasha, fica muito feliz com a resposta da garota, que por um acaso não ouve a satifação dele..

Naquela mesma noite enquanto todos dormiam Naraku que estava ali prepara uma armadilha para que Inuyasha e o pessoal pudessem estar definitivamente longe de seus objetivos para a obtenção da Jóia de Quatro Almas..

--------

Narak: Vamos Kagura, por que que demora tanto criatura?!

Kagura: (¬¬'') Se não está satisfeito com meus serviços, venha cá o senhor mesmo!! (ùu!)

Narak: O que disse? Eu espero que não esteje me desobedecendo.. se não..

Kagura: se não o que?!!! enfrenta

Narak: Vejo que não possui amor à vida que tem (ÙU''''''')

Kagura: Wahaha! Você não sabe que não pode fazer nada contra mim.. tenho provas de coisas que o senhor não pudera imaginar.. isto eu guardo para mim, só assim te provarei, que nem mesmo o senhor que diz ser tão malígno e eficiente, é realmente isso mesmo..

Narak: Como?

Kana: A Kagura viu o senhor numa noite dessas dormindo..

Narak: Sim e daí?

Kagura: Foi nessa mesma noite que o senhor dormiu ...

Narak: Claro ù.u .. eh o que eu e milhares de criaturas fazem durante à noite..

Kagura: Então essas criaturas dormem de cuequinha.. de Gatinho rosa? (xD)

Narak: OKE?! Ò-Ó

Kana: Mas Kagura não viu somente isso..

Narak: E AINDA TEM MAIS?!

Kagura: Se não fosse suficiente o senhor ainda possui um Babuíno GIGANTEEEEEE feito de pelúcia (xD)

Narak: Sim mas o que que tem de mais.. eu o utilizo como travesseiro ..por que?

Kagura: Ah é por acaso travesseiro tem que possuir cor?

Narak: Como assim? Você conseguiu ver a cor do Fred?! òo

Kagura: É estava escuro mas com a luz que saira da Lua Cheia.. xD ..deu pra perceber que era Rosinha da mesma cor que a sua cuequinha.. xD..E agora ainda fico sabendo que aquele troço ainda possui um nome.. ôh.. Fred.. D

Narak: Sua...

Kagura: Admito que eu achava o senhor o mais perverso de todos os youkais.. que era o mais forte.. destemindo e era justamente por isso que o respeitava.. mas depois de ALTAS revelações.. xD mudei completamente de idéia.. risos.. pelo visto aquele ditado que diz que nem tudo é totalmente mal e nem totalmente bom é verdade..quer dizer.. no seu caso.. os dois casos xD... eu perto de você sou super malígna!! xDDDD Até mesmo a Kana é..

Narak: Ah é?! Vai ser assim? Naum vai me dizer que a Kana não dorme com aquele maldito gato de pelúcia?! ò-o

Kagura: Nuss -- olha ta apelando.. vacilão xD... é o seguinte a Kana ainda é uma criança..é natural que ela possua brinquedos não acha? Mas mesmo assim ela prefere não os ter..e ainda tem mais! O senhor esqueceu de mencionar que aquele gato é negro.. só tem um dos olhos porque o outro foi arrancado por ela mesma.. e é usado muito freqüentemente para o uso de Vodoo xD...

Narak: É verdade... e você? Que dorme de camisolinha... toda aberta... ¬¬ da pra ver seu útero!

Kagura: Meu filho! Se você não sabe, assim como eu, as mulheres sexy's usam isso!

Narak: Ah é e cadê a mulher sexy??.. naum estou achando...com um ar sarcástico olha para os lados procurando a tal mulher

Kagura: uú estou vendo que você não sabe apreciar e ver uma mulher sexy quando esta na sua frente! Precisa usar óculos..

Narak: Não só sei como posso te dar exemplo fixo de mulher sexy!

Kagura: Ah é? e quem é esta criatura divina?

Narak: ...Kikyou...

Kagura: ah é.. ela é muito sexy! Nossaaaaa.. o/ Só se ela saiu na revista Sexy com roupas feitas de panos de chão ;)

Narak: Você está com inveja dela...

Kagura: Deus me livre ter inveja dela.. xD pra você eu até posso não ser sexy, mas concerteza prefiro ser assim do que uma COISA que fica perambulando por ai feita de barro podre xDDD wahaha

Narak: Ela está perfeita até hoje uu

Kagura: É realmente em perfeição isso não posso discordar..

Narak: Até que enfim você entendeu..

Kagura: ... u ... é realmente xD em perfeito estado de putrefação!

Narak: Ah é! sua .. sua... até parece que você está inteira..

Kagura: Ah meu querido! Tô bem mais do que aquelazinha!! ò.o

Kana: u-u naum sabia que o Big Brother 8 havia começado.. irei pegar minhas panelinhas e as roupas sujas.. essa foi super sem graça uu

Narak: Corto minhas relações com você à partir de hj!

Kagura: Oke?! eu é que corto.. você não sabe tratar uma Lady como eu!

Narak: Mais uma vez.. cadê a Lady xD?

Kagura: Seu idiota.. imbecil.. ignorante!

Narak: Ah é fala verdade vai sentir saudades...

Kagura: Saudades de que? de um Brochador?

Narak: O que você está dizendo?!

Kagura: Exatamente! não se faça de enganador.. você é um brocha mesmo! aliás depois de tudo você vai é desabrochar!! uiaa!

Narak: ¬¬ nem sei se pergunto.. mas por que disse isso?

Kagora: Porque você é uma delicada florzinha.. que desabrocha para o mundo..

Narak: ¬¬..

Kagura: e nem só por isso também porque é um frouxo na cama que não serve pra nada!

Narak: ¬¬""""""...

Kagura: O que foi? a Flor de Formosura ficou sentida?

Narak: uu está de castigo..

Kagura: Como?

Narak: Depois do que disse não terá mais brincadeiras.. acho melhor você se adaptando a dormir sozinha!

Kagura: Oke?! O.o

Narak: Ué pra que você vai querer um brocha dormindo com você? Então acho melhor não durmimos na mesma cama.. e a propósito como fui eu que paguei o empréstimo da cama.. eu fico com ela..

Kagura: E eu vou durmir aonde?

Narak: Na grama! olha que maravilhoso! além de ótimo pras costas, peça pro um youkai ... e depois se você aprovar me mostra pra ver se ele é melhor que eu ou melhor pede por Kohaku o mas não deixa ninguém saber.. porque primeiro aquela fedelha que anda com o Sesshoumaru pode querer te matar.. e a Kana pode te aprisionar no espelho.. xD ah é msm e nem o Juizado de Menores.. podem dar causa de pedofilia.. e você sabe é crime..

Kagura: você acha que eu vou sentir falta!? Tá muito enganado!

Narak: eu não teria tanta certeza.. ja que não é você que fica gemendo.. vai lindão vai! óhhh!! xD

Kagura: Cala boca seu imbecil!

Kana: O ambiente ficou desapropriado para crianças.. voltaremos depois de alguns instantes..

-----------------piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii---------------------------

Narak: Tô é cansado de ter que te aturar... fuii.. vai pelo lado direito

Kagura: pode ir! veremos quem sente falta primeiro! vai pelo lado esquerdo

Kana: e acabou que não fizemos as armadilhas.. to vendo que sou a única com juízo ..

--------

Enquanto isso, o dia amanhece..

No templo aonde esta o grupo de InuYasha..

--------

Kag: Nyaaaaaa que preguiça bôaaaaaa nn

--------

Ela que estava la fora tomando um banho percebe um vulto..

--------

Kag: Quem está aí? Miroku, você está me espiando novamente? sai dai!

--------

Kagome taca uma pequena bacia que estava na sua frente quando novamente o vulto passa por ela assim o acertando.

--------

Kag: Acho que acertei!

--------

O cara desmaiado em segundos volta à si e tenta fugir..

Nesta mesma hora aparece Inuyasha e o impede segurando-o pela vestimenta..

Kagome feliz por ter o acertado sai apenas vestindo uma toalha..

--------

Kag:

Inu: OO segurando o cara

Kag: oo Pára

--------Silêncio de ambas as partes--------

Inu: O que que eh isso Kagome!!! Ù-u"'''''' super vermelho ele se vira

Kag: Ora acabei de tomar banho! Eu estava la na minha quando vi um vulto.. na segunda vez que ele veio eu taquei a bacia na cabeça dele.. e senti que tinha o acertado.. ai eu pus a toalha e vim correndo pra cá.. que você queria que eu fizesse viesse nua? u.ú

Inu: Ora.. também não é assim.. é que..

Dono do Templo: Me solta!!

Kag: Ih é o dono do templo que nos hospedou aqui.. o que você está fazendo o segurando Inuyasha?

Inu: Ora eu o vi caído no chão com esse enorme galo com uma bacia ao lado.. depois ele tentou fugir aí eu o segurei..

Kag: entãooo era você que estava me espionando!? ò.o

Inu: Isso é verdade? .. anda responde seu idiota!!

Dono do templo: vira a cara u.ú

Inu: responde! começa a socar a cara do cara xD

Dono do templo: com a cara enchada

--------

Nisso aparece Miroku, Sango, Kirara e Shippou

--------

Sango: o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Shippou: Pelo que se da pra perceber o Inuyasha esta batendo mais uma vez em alguem inocente..

Inu: Naum é nada disso seu idiota!

Mirok: o que é então? senhorita Kagome? OO

Kag: vermelha ah sim eu posso explicar..

Mirok: então explique...

Kag: sim se você me deixar!

Mirok: à vontade..

Kag: é que assim..

Mirok: hãn...

Kagome: ¬¬ .. eu tava tomando banho..

Mirok: Sozinha ou acompanhada?

Kag: que que você acha?

Mirok: eu não acho nada.. o que fala são seus trajes e o InuYasha estar aqui..

Kag: ¬¬ eu não tava tomando banho com ele!

Mirok: ... aham... mas continue.. queremos saber da história e não dos detalhes.. mas depois você me fala se foi bom nn fala no ouvido de Kagome

Kag: nya eu já disse que tava sozinha!..

Sango: Continue Kagome ele não se intrometerá novamente segurando a orelha do miroku

Kag: Obrigada sango .. então.. eu tava tomando banho.. SOZINHA.. quando eu vi um vulto..

Mirok: era o Inuyasha te espionando! nn

Inu: Da um soco por trás da cabeça do Miroku, ainda segurando o cara ...

Kag: ¬¬.. aí quando eu vi o vulto... me assutei.. pensei que era até vc uu'

Mirok: eu?! por que senhorita Kagome?..oO

Kag: por nada Miroku...mas então aí na segunda vez.. eu peguei a bacia que tava na minha frente e taquei na cabeça dele.. aí eu percebi que ele havia caído e fui correndo vê-lo.. é claro eu pus a toalha u.ú.. mas quando eu cheguei o Inu estava aqui segurando o dono do templo..

Miroku: VIU! EU DISSE O INUYASHA ESTAVA TE ESPIONANDO nn

Inu: da otro soco na nuca cala boca seu idiota!

Sango: De modos que? ô.o

Kag: que era o dono do templo que tava realmente me espionando.. mas ele não quer responder nada e o Inu não pára de dar socos nele..

Shippou: pula no ombro de Kagome mas por que ele viria aqui te espionar..?

Kag: Não sei.. é isso que queremos saber..?

Sango: Nya você ainda pergunta é claro porque tem a Kagome que é muito linda... só pode ser isso...né?

Kag: vermelha? - será?

Inu: Hey Kagome por que esta cara? ¬¬

Kag: nada não nn pensando: nya tomara que seje.. nya assim provo que sou linda! - nn

Dono do Templo: não é nada disso..

Inu: E agora velhote decidiu falar?!

Kag: ¬¬'' pera ai Inu.. então o que é? pensando: esse cara ta querendo apanhar era melhor ficar calado e dizer que eu era linda..

Dono do Templo: queria roubar seus fragmentos da jóia ..

Sango: mais um.. meu filho entra pra fila.. uu

Inu: a mando de quem?

Dono do Templo: de ninguém.. ù.u

Inu: não é verdade .. fala a verdade.. anda dando socos mais fortes

Dono do Templo: Tá, eu falo.. era no início três pessoas.. que se revelaram ser youkais.. uma era bonita.. elegante num kimono.. uma pequenininha.. de cabelos prateados curtos segurando um espelho.. e o outro era um homem de cabelos negros.. só deu pra perceber isso!

Kag: não pode ser as descrições...

Inu: ...é conferem com as dele... mas como assim não deu pra ver o rosto do desgraçado? você tem que lembrar de mais uma coisa!

Dono do Templo: ah sim.. ele vestia uma pela branca parecendo um babuíno...

Inu: é ele mesmo..

Kag: NARAKU!

Dono do Templo: agora posso ir?

Inu: não! o que ele te mandou fazer?!

Dono do templo: ù.u ele no inicio disse que eu tinha que roubar alguma coisa.. mas depois de uma loonga discussão que eu vi que ele tava tendo com a mulher eles foram embora.. aí só restou a menina.. que depois veio ao meu encontro dizer o que eu tinha fazer.. ela disse que eu precisava roubar os fragmentos de jóia de quatro almas da garota que estava com vocês.. e que se eu o fizesse tudo certinho eu iria ficar mais rico do que todos e ganharia novos feudos..

Inu: Desgraçado! como pode se vender tão facilmente! anda vai embora e se você fizer contato com eles novamente eu mato você!

Dono do Templo: Claro.. eu não direi nada.. nadinha.. sai correndo de medo

Mirok: nossa.. mais uma boa alma que é corrompida pelo poder da ganancia..o mundo está perdido...

Sango: cala boca mirok! ou tu é anta o bastante pra não cair na real que ela era do mal desde o inicio que nos hospedou aqui?

Kag: é gente mas discutir agora não vai resolver em nada.. devemos sair daqui o mais rápido possível.. se ele disse aquilo que eles estavam aki.. é porque ainda devem estar escondidos em algum lugar..

Inu: é tem razão.. mas não acho a necessidade de saírmos daqui por causa deles.. eu consigo muito bem abater aquele maldito do Naraku!

Shippou: ah é? e seus ferimentos causados por ele desde a última luta que vocês travaram?

Kag: é mesmo Inu é melhor não nos expor muito.. até porque hoje é a "noite". Como humano é mesmo que você não conseguira lutar com ele..

Inu: ù.u humf ... Olha quem fala olha como você esta vestida.. anda logo se quer ir embora.. coloque logo uma roupa decente estaremos te esperando la fora..

Sango: vão vocês.. Shippou você também vai.. eu vou ficar aqui com a Kagome..

Mirok: estaremos esperando então...

--------

Lá dentro as duas conversaram sobre os sentimentos de Kagome e o que acontecera no dia antecessor..

--------

Sango: então foi isso que aconteceu.. bem isso é bom, não?.. mas por que você está tão triste?

Kag: eu concordo, foi ótimo, mas sabe eu sei que apesar daquele beijo eu ter sentido que era verdadeiro.. que era só pra mim, eu ainda sei que mesmo ele não querendo lembrar e sendo um doce comigo.. eu sei muito bem que o grande amor guardado nele ainda é a Kikyou.. ele não a esquecerá tão cedo.. ainda mais ela sempre aparecendo..

Sango: é realmente assim fica muito difícil.. mas poxa pelo menos ele tá tentando esquecer ela de vez e ficar com você.. você não concorda?

Kag: será msm? ou será que ele só está me usando pra esquecê-la e não sente nada por mim...

Sango: duvido muito .. sabe você ainda não percebeu.. mas o modo que ele te olha.. o jeito com que fica preocupado.. ele gosta de você disso eu tenho certeza!

Kag: então..

Sango: A Kikyou ainda deve realmente mexer muito com ele.. ja que era a paixão da vida dele... e que ele quer esclarecer tudo que não fora ele que a matou e nem que roubou os fragmentos naquela época.. eu acho que ele gosta sim de você.. mas também dela..

Kag: O que que eu faço então Sango?

Sango: é simples.. quando você está triste ele fica super preocupado apesar de não querer demonstrar isso.. mas eu do jeito que sou já percebi isso faz tempo.. então o trate normalmente às vezes fique triste, fica num canto só.. tenta ignorá-lo um pouquinho só.. mas as vezes seja delicada, e amorosa com ele, ele também adora quando você dá atenção e enche ele de privilégios, falando bem etc.. assim com o tempo ele esquecerá a outra..

Kag: mas é disso que eu tenho medo.. e se acabar a nossa missão de recuperar a Jóia de Quatro Almas, como farei para vê-lo novamente se continuar na mesmice que está agora?

Sango: isso eu não sei, só sei que posso te falar que o Tempo é o Senhor de tudo e de principalmente do amor.. espera que com o tempo ele vai dar valor pra você, e que eu não esteja errada, porque aposto que se acabar a missão e você for embora concerteza ele vai querer ir atrás de você.. bem é isso que tenho o que dizer espero ter te ajudado amiga..

Kag: ajudou muito Sango fico tão feliz que você seja minha amiga

Sango: é.. e você já está pronta..?

Kag: Sim! ja arrumei até as coisas..

Sango: então vamos.. os meninos estão nos esperando..

Kag: sim!

--------

Mais uma vez eles partem para um novo rumo.. será que encontrarão Naraku novamente.. será que haverá mais comédia? Se é q houve... Aí vc pergunta será que a criadora desse lixo xD fará realmente uma coisa que preste? A resposta? Só vocês lendo o cap. 2! Em breve.. KisSuSsSsSsS2

--------

. Mah .Criadora, editora x)

Only Animes New Generation 


End file.
